1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copying apparatus having an area designating function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, in the case where a color of an image in an arbitrary area on an original is designated and this image is copied to an arbitrary position on a copy paper, the unnecessary portion of the original has to be covered by a paper or the like and the original has to be moved to a desired position on an original plate. Further, in case of performing the multiple copy by sequentially overlapping images in arbitrary areas on an original into an arbitrary copy area as well, the unnecessary portions of the original have to be covered one by one and the images have to be manually copied while moving them on the original plate.